


Spots and Things and Flying Machines, J2, PG-13, Hamster!Jensen/Chipmunk!Jared

by meus_venator



Series: Spots 'Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Animals, Chipmunk!Jared - Freeform, Crack, Fluff, Talking Animals, adorable rodent!porn, creature!boys, hamster!Jensen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meus_venator/pseuds/meus_venator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen goes on his first big adventure OUTSIDE, with Jared of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spots and Things and Flying Machines, J2, PG-13, Hamster!Jensen/Chipmunk!Jared

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Spots and Things and Flying Machines  
>  **Author:** meus_venator [LJ as well]  
>  **Beta:** fufaraw [LJ]  
>  **Artist:** roxymissrose [LJ]  
>  **Genre:** RPF, AU  
>  **Characters:** Hamster!Jensen, Chipmunk!Jared  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Length:** 4900 words  
>  **Disclaimer:** The boys aren’t mine, neither are their furry alias in this story. This is all done in fun. Don’t sue. Complete and utter crack!  
>  **Summary:** Jensen goes on his first big adventure OUTSIDE, with Jared of course.  
>  **Third story in the Spots ‘verse:**  
>  1\. [Spots Get in Your Eyes](http://meus-venator.livejournal.com/38630.html) by meus_venator  
> 2\. [My Favorite Spots](http://tipsy-kitty.livejournal.com/21991.html) by tipsy_kitty  
> Written for J2_Crack Comm [LJ]  
>  **A/N:** This story is dedicated to _Skittles_ the charismatic hamster whose antics inspired this 'verse.  
>  He lived hard and partied long and went out with a bang, he will be missed.

 

: : :

**“Tea Jensthen?”** **Jensen nodded solemnly and Annie daintily filled the bright pink cup from her tea pot.**

**Jensen sipped obligingly as she turned the flower patterned pot toward Jared.**

**“Tea, Mithter Tickles?”**

Jensen choked back a chitter, biting his lip as he side eyed Jared. The chipmunk nodded unabashed, with all the seriousness of an English butler, bowing with a flourish once his own cup was filled. As soon as Annie turned to Lia, Jensen could hold back no longer and smirked full on. “Yes, Mr. Tickles, would you like lemon with that?”

Jared glared at him, but then a wide smile split his face. Since their ‘wrestling’ match Annie had taken to calling Jared, Mr. Tickles and short of leaving her a note explaining what Jared’s real name was, (what? Jensen could write! He was no common rodent after all), there was nothing much to do except grin and bear it. And tease Jared about it, which Jensen did with glee.

“Keep talking Spots and I’ll fix you later!” Jared muttered in true ventriloquist style, while continuing to smile broadly.

Jensen wriggled, feeling suddenly much warmer than he had before, and picked up a ginger snap. Desperate for a change of subject, he offered one to Jared.

“Snap?”

Jared leaned over and licked Jensen’s paw lingeringly as he took the offered treat. “Mmm with sugar sprinkles. You know how I love my sprinkles.”

Jensen felt himself blushing and self consciously gazed around to table to see if his embarrassment had been witnessed by anyone.

It was a beautiful sunny day and Annie had brought them all out to the backyard for her party. There was JC, Annie's soft plushy sloth, her soft moist nose currently buried deep in a bright pink saucer, and her oversized rubbery claws clutching the cup with abandon. There was Terry, her green iguana, blue and aqua plastic scales shinning in the sun, and last but certainly not least, Jay the dragon. It would be easy to be scared of Jay, she had a pretty big reputation around these parts and was a little intimidating upon first meeting, with her bright blue neck ridges, wide, bat-like wings of iridescent blue, and long plated tail, but she was really a pussycat at heart.

Over the course of their acquaintance they had become good friends, and Jay loved it when Jensen read to her as she basked in the sun. Presently, she lay at the side of the picnic table, her long tail dangling down over the side while her green eye kept track of the party and her blue eye watched the skies. Jensen often wondered why she didn’t fly away. If he had wings he would certainly have tried, but Jay seemed for the most part content on the ground. It was only on days like this, with the puffy white clouds chasing by them, that Jensen imagined she dreamed of flying and being free.

And of course there was Lia, abstaining as usual, a true tee-totaller. In point of fact, Jensen had never seen her drink. A real lady through and through, her pert nose just a little in the air, she sat beside her platter of biscuits and cookies making sure everyone got some. It was one of the more poorly kept secrets in the household that Lia lived for these little get togethers, sitting on the checker cloth covered table outside, her glorious red hair, or what was left of it, shining bright in the sun. Today, Lia was dressed up as a cowgirl, with chaps and a neckerchief and a plaid cotton shirt. She even had a cowboy hat hanging down her back on a braided loop.

Annie finished serving and, tisking at Lia, set the brightly coloured tea pot down and squashed the Stetson onto her head.

“Tho you don’t get fweckows, Lia. Mommy sayths you have to pwotect your sthkin.”

Lia looked haughtily on in agreement as Annie adjusted the hat to a jaunty angle. Jensen had to admit the saucy angle made her look even hotter, but he was taken now, and Lia would just have to get used to it. He winked at her though, he needed to let her down gently, after all. Lia stared at him flirtily, and Jensen shook his head, the girl couldn’t seem to take no for an answer.

Jensen looked down at his own speckled belly thoughtfully. So maybe that’s what happened to him? He’d been left out in the sun too long.

“Don’t go there munchin, that only applies to dolls, not to adorable furballs like you. You’re perfect.” Nadine piped up as she sipped her tea, rubbing Jensen’s velvety ear until his foot started to tap uncontrollably on the little table in pleasure.

Nadine looked around, puzzled, before she asked Annie, "What's that sound?" Blushing, Jensen rushed to put a paw down and still his juttering leg.

“Smooth, Spots. Too smooth,” Jared smirked, his eyes glowing as he looked over at Jensen. “But she’s right. You’re perfect.”

Jensen shivered and ducked his head to hide his pleasure and embarrassment at all the admiration. He didn’t know what Jared saw in him, but he was glad he did.

“Nadine, Annie, lunch. Come on in, girls.” Bev called from the kitchen door.

“But Mama, I’m having tea with Jensthen and Mithter Tickles and evewyone!”

“Well you can go back out later, but right now, lunch. The burgers are getting cold!”

“Oh, hambugers! Come on Lia, let’s go.” The pudgy hand snatched Lia up off the table so fast her hat little fell off, drifting down onto the table while Annie darted into the house with Lia in tow.

“You guys be good, don’t get into any trouble.” Nadine shook a warning finger at them, then skipped inside.

Jared turned to Jensen and grabbed his paw, a mischievous gleam in his eyes. “Come on, this is our chance!”

Jensen barely had time to squeak and grab Lia’s stetson before Jared was hauling him across the table toward Jay. Grabbing onto Jay’s bright blue tail, Jared swung out like some kind of trapeze artist and started to wriggle his way down along the brightly patterned scales. Jensen looked apologetically at Jay who was eyeing him disapprovingly with one green eye. “I’m so sorry Jay, Jared meant no disrespect, I’m sure.” In one of her moods, Jay chose to ignore him, continuing to look at the sky, her tail swinging lazily back and forth as Jared scampered down.

Jared called out, beckoning him, “Jensen come on, adventure awaits.”

Nervously Jensen stood at the edge of the table, torn between his desire for freedom and adventure and the long, long drop below. Hamsters weren’t known for their acrobatic natures, Jensen least of all. He stared down, way, way down to where Jared had reached the end of Jay’s tail. The chipmunk paused for half a heartbeat then did a dramatic mid air flip the last 3 inches, landing on his paws in perfect form on the grass below.

“What about, what about tea?” Jensen gestured, helpless, toward his untouched cup. Martha Stewart would never just walk out on a tea party! Jensen hummed and hawed, leaning on first one foot then the other, stalling. He could feel sweat sprouting under his fur and he rubbed his paws nervously under his armpits.

“Ha! Tea can wait Jensen, we’re OUTSIDE, and it’s time to go adventuring like I promised you. Come on!”

Jensen could hear the excitement in Jared’s voice, and he had to admit his own belly did feel kind of fluttery, like a thousand butterflies were taking off all at once. He looked down at Lia’s hat that he was still holding with something akin to a death grip.

OUTSIDE.

With a determined huff, Jensen started twisting and bending the hat between his paws. His tongue stuck out as he worked, and he forced himself not to worry about the zombies or other strange creatures that might be lurking OUTSIDE. He would have Jared by his side.

With a triumphant squeal, he finished his task and proudly held up a fair approximation of a hat he’d seen in the movies. What kind of adventurer went out without a hat? Especially if they were freckle prone!

He nodded at Jared and held up a finger, gesturing that he just needed another minute, and dashed back from the edge of the table. He could see Jared’s look of disappointment as he left his view, but he needed something. Scurrying around he found what he was looking for, a piece of black shoestring licorice Annie had left on the table. He made an improvised belt out of a short length of it and slung the rest of the coil from his belt. No adventurer went OUTSIDE without provisions, and Jensen just knew this licorice might come in handy. Then he scampered back to Jay’s side. Patting her on the back in thanks, he grabbed hold of her tail and, holding each scale like his life depended on it, which it probably did, Jensen shimmied as gracefully as he could down to the ground.

He reached the end of Jay’s tail, looked down the last three inches, squeezed his eyes tightly shut and let go. He could feel the wind in his fur as he fell and fell and fell, (not that he was being overly dramatic or anything). He could imagine the great splat he would make on the ground when he landed, but if Jared could do it, so could he.

Strong paws captured him mid-fall, and Jensen gasped in surprised relief. Blinking into the sun, he found himself being slid gently down to the ground clutched tight to Jared’s firm, muscular chest.

“I wouldn’t let you fall sweetheart, never doubt it. I’ll always be there to catch you.” Jared's voice was a soft breath across his ear as he lowered Jensen the last quarter inch to the ground. Jensen stepped back, flushed from his exertions and maybe more than a little from his contact with Jared. Jared was looking at him, his head tilted at a funny angle, a bemused look on his exotically striped face.

“What’s with that get up Spots?” Jared smirked.

That’s Jensen to you. Indiana Jensen.” Jensen arched his brow and adjusted his hat like he’d seen Dr. Jones do. “And I’m ready for my adventure now.”

“Well you certainly look the part in that hat. Okay, Indy, I know just the place to go. Follow me!” Jared grabbed Jensen’s paw and tugged. Jensen obligingly followed after him, clutching his hat tightly to his head, so it wouldn’t fall off. When they reached the fence at the far side of the yard Jared turned to him and said. “Now this next part may seem a little hair raising, but you’re perfectly safe, just don’t stop until I tell you to, okay?”

Jensen gazed up into Jared’s tip-tilted eyes, and he felt his breath quicken. “Wait, I need to warn you, the Hendricks have a dog.”

“What’s an adventure without a little danger? Now come on, run! I made it past her before, she’s not that fast!!!!” Jared dragged Jensen under a rotted out opening in a fence slat and started to sprint across the vast expanse of the neighbors lawn. “Run!!!!! Faster Jensen, faster.”

Huffing a little in exertion, and feeling that extra half ounce he’d gained, Jensen managed to squeak out as he ran, “Why are we running?”

Jared just looked back over his shoulder, his eyes going a bit wide, his grip on Jensen’s paw tightening.

“Don’t ask just move.” Jared cried out, his legs pumping, the stripe down his back nearly a blur as they streaked across the green expanse.

“Ruff, ruff, rruff, ruff!” Furious barking started behind them and Jensen felt his own eyes go wide as he imagined he could feel dog breath tickling his neck. Roxi, the Hendrick’s dog! Then it happened, Jared was looking worriedly back at Jensen and stumbled over a rake left out on the lawn, and went tumbling handsome butt over tea kettle across the green. With a loud howl of victory, a large, golden mass leapt over Jensen and landed in front of Jared, growling.

The golden retriever stood over the fallen chipmunk, slobber dripping from her jowls, and her menacing shadow blotting out the sun.

Jared waved an arm at Jensen screaming, “Get back! Run Jensen, save yourself!” as splots of slobber started to smack down onto his fur, and Roxi opened her mouth, showing off her rows of very sharp looking teeth.

With things getting so very out of hand, Jensen, being the sensible adventurer he was, did the only sensible thing he could think of. He grabbed up his black licorice, started to hum the sound track of his favorite movie as he ran over, straddling Jared’s body protectively with his own. “Duh, duh, duh duhh, duh, duh daaaa! Duh, duh, duh, duh, duh, duh da, da, daaaah!” Using the licorice like a whip he snapped it over Roxi’s nose

“Ow!” Roxi whimpered, snapping her jaw shut as she stepped instantly back from Jared. She looked accusingly at Jensen as she rubbed her paw over her nose. “Why’d you do that Jensen?”

“Cause you were scaring him half to death and you knew it.” Jensen chastised sternly, his paws on his slightly plump hips as he glared up at the retriever.

“Ah shucks, you’re no fun. And he deserves it! This is the second time he ran across my lawn without permission. What kind of squirrel are you anyway?” Roxi glared at Jared, her feelings obviously hurt, “Don’t you have any manners?”

Jared lay there, spread eagled on the grass, looking from one to the other completely stunned. “What? Squirrel? Seriously, does no one know what a chipmunk is around these parts?” he said to no one in particular, then turned to Jensen. “And you know this demon creature?”

“Sure, we’re old friends!” Roxi answered for Jensen, plopping down onto the grass beside them.

Jensen shushed her and shook his head grumbling, “Yes, I was trying to tell you, but you wouldn’t stop to listen. All we needed to do was ask. We’ve been neighbors for years.”

“And she won’t eat me?” Jared glanced worriedly at Jensen for confirmation, side-eyeing Roxi as he scraped slobber off his fur.

“Normally I don’t like to get fur in my teeth, but you could always be the exception rodent.” Roxi smiled sweetly, showing far too many teeth for Jared to feel truly reassured. “Where you fellers off to, anyway?”

Jared scrambled quickly to his feet, trying to gather the shreds of his dignity around him. “It’s a surprise for Jensen.” He said haughtily, brushing the grass off his belly.

He was quite a sight Jensen thought, slick wet spots on his back, grass stuck to his front, and his hair messed adorably. Oh yeah, Jensen acknowledged ruefully, he had it bad for this rodent.

“Oh well, don’t let me stop you. But next time, ask. If I let you go across without permission it makes me look bad, and then everyone wants to do it. It’s a slippery slope. Pretty soon every squirrel and cat and mouse in the neighborhood will be tramping across my lawn.”

“Yes ma am. I’ll consider myself duly warned.” Jared rubbed at his elbow, still grass stained from where he’d skidded into the dirt. “Ready to go there, Indy?” Jared reached out a slightly grubby paw to Jensen.

Jensen smiled and, taking Jared’s large warm paw in his, waved 'bye to Roxi. As they walked away, Jensen turned to the slightly disgruntled chipmunk still working a last few blades of grass out of his butt, “So you would have sacrificed yourself for me? That’s so sweet.” Jensen beamed at him.

Jared shook his head sheepishly, his velvety ears twitching and going a little red. “Ah, shut up.” Jared huffed, tugging Jensen along.

 

: : :

Minutes later they were standing at the edge of a large pool of blue, blue water that stretched as far as the eye could see.

“Ta-Da! Surprised? I saw this backyard when I was moseying through the neighborhood.” Jared’s grin stretched wide across his face.

“Wow, this is like something out of Miami vice,” Jensen whispered in awe.

“Huh? What? Seriously, for a hamster I think you watch entirely too much TV,” Jared smirked his tail twitching in the breeze.

Jensen shrugged and smiled, plopping down on the side of the pool and stretching to dip one furry foot carefully in the warm water. “This is just awesome.”

“Oh and it only gets better, Spots. Check it out.” Jared ran down the side of the pool and, easily lifted a monstrously huge aluminum stick with a basket on the end and used it to nudge a large island floating in the middle of the pool closer to their side.

At least he thought it was an island. It didn’t quite look like any island Jensen had seen before, it was bright yellow with a big lurid lime green palm tree in the middle and it bobbed precariously on the water. It bumped up against the edge of the pool and, with no hesitation whatsoever, Jared tossed aside his silver pole and scampered on board the island. Widening his stance, he held out his paw to Jensen. “Step aboard! It’s called sunbathing.”

Jensen’s eyes widened. The ‘Island’ didn't look all that stable to him, but really, ‘what would Indy do?’ Taking heart from his mentor, he breathed in deeply, then sending up a tiny prayer, leapt awkwardly onto the tippy floating island. As his feet touched down on the slick plastic, he grabbed at Jared for security. “And you’re sure it won’t sink? I thought islands were made of sand?”

“Well these kind aren’t, they’re pool toys. Now we can frolic or chill out, whatever we want. I thought you’d like to stretch out and enjoy the rays. Oh look, someone even left some sunscreen on the floaty. After I take a quick dip and get cleaned up, want me to smooth some into your fur?” Jared grinned and waggled his eyebrows at Jensen.

“Would it help me keep from getting more freckles?” Jensen mused, rubbing the spots on his belly self consciously.

“Well it couldn’t hurt, darlin’.”

Jensen could feel his hamsterhood thickening under his fur.

: : :

A quick dip in the pool by Jared, (what–did you think Jensen was nuts? Hamsters don’t do ‘swimming’, but apparently at least one chipmunk did), and several generous sunscreen "applications" (and maybe a little wrestling) later, both of them lay on the little floating island pleasantly exhausted from their exertions.

“Hmmm. I didn’t know sunscreen had so many uses.” Jensen rubbed his bottom teasingly against Jared spooned up behind him.

“Mmmn, there’s a lot of things you learn on the road that come in handy.” Jared rubbed his furry chin into Jensen’s neck, and pressed himself tight to Jensen. Jensen could feel Jared’s growing interest in sunscreen and spot removal.

“I think I might have missed a spot.” Jared murmured as he licked a slow line up to Jensen’s cupped ear.

: : :

“Pssst, pssst, Spots, Spots, wakeup! And whatever you do, don’t make any sudden moves.”

Jensen stretched and sleepily cracked open on eyelid at the sound of Jared’s voice. They’d had another application of sun screen and Jensen was pleasantly worn out. “Mmmn, whatever it is Jared, I think it can wait.”

“Jensen I’m not kidding, there is someone in the yard with us. Someone watching us.”

Jensen rolled around and curled into Jared’s chest. “Roxie’s not gonna fit through that hole Jared, we’re okay. Besides she’s a friend.”

“It’s a C.A.T. Jensen.” Jared’s whisper sounded strangled and panicked. Jensen blinked rapidly, Jared’s face coming into focus. Jared’s prismatic eyes were saucer wide and his whiskers standing on end.

“A cat?” Jensen’s eyelids snapped open suddenly very much awake. His mouth having gone dry and he swallowed and asked shakily, “Did you say a cat?”

“Yes, and it’s over there eyeing us like tonight’s supper.”

“Oh my god, I was warned about Tipsy. Mom always say to watch out for her. So she’s right behind me?”

“Yes.” Jared wheezed out.

“Maybe we could sort of paddle to the other side, I hear cats don’t like water.

“I’m not sure that’s going to bother this one.”

Jensen risked a quick peek over his shoulder and the biggest, meanest looking alley cat he’d ever seen was parked on the side of the pool. It was wide and short, with jet black fur, one of its ears was torn, and it seemed to be missing some fur in places. Its eyes, a mix of green and brown, narrowed as it watched them.

“Going somewhere boys?” the tom growled in a low, raspy voice.

“Ummm… Yeah, well, I think we’re about done here. Too much sun can be a bad thing. You know.” Jensen offered nervously while behind him Jared frantically used his paw to paddle the island closer to the other side of the pool.

“Now, now, is that any way to treat a stranger? Running away?” Jensen thought he detected a faint Cockney accent from the tom. Jared started paddling faster.

“Well you see, I have this problem with spots and too much sun…”

“Bloody hell, a bit too late for that now, isn’t it?" The strange cat snorted.

“Hey,” Jensen rose up on the tippy island, crossing his arms defensively across his belly, “No need to be mean.”

“Now honestly, what would I care if I hurt my dinner’s feelings? Now give it up and stop rowing. It’s not like I can’t see you.”

Jensen whispered, “Paddle faster Jared, I think he’s onto us.”

“And there is nothing wrong with my hearing either, you spotted little gerbil.”

“Please. It’s Hamster.”

“Whatever. Now are you going to make it easy on yourselves? I’ll make it nice and easy on you if you do. But if I have to come join you, I promise you won’t like it.”

Jensen tipped his hat forward on his head, glaring at the furry nemesis, and reached for his licorice whip. He carefully uncoiled it, snapping the sleek black strip against the bright yellow rubber of the island in practice.

“We won’t like it no matter what, so we’re not going to make this easy for you, cat.”

“Ah, rubbish.” And with that the cat launched itself at their island.

Jensen leaped back as the cat pounced, landed half in the water, half on the island, its claws scrabbling for grip on the sunscreen-slicked surface.

“Back! Back, I say!” Jensen snapped his licorice whip at the tom, surprising even himself when he hit him in the eye. The cat yowled like it was scalded and his hold on the island slipped, and he slid into the water.

“Bollocks!” The cat splashed frantically, claws digging into the island. Jensen glanced over his shoulder and Jared was still furiously trying to paddle the island to shore but they were still too far to jump to safety.

“Oh no,” Jensen moaned in despair as he saw Tipsy padding stealthily down the other side of the pool. They were surrounded. “Jared, watch out! It’s Tipsy,” he yelled out before his attention was pulled back to the tom, who was slowly but surly regaining his foothold on the island again.

“Come with me if you want to live.” The husky voice caught Jensen by surprise. He glanced back and a white-tipped black appendage was swung down in front of Jared’s face. Busy fending off the clawing cat, Jensen could only cry out in protest, “No Jared, it’s Tipsy, it’s a trick!” but the splashing water swallowed his protests. It was too late, anyway, Jared was already climbing onto Tipsy’s tail.

“We’re dead either way,” Jared replied. "Time to take a chance Jensen.” He reached a hand out to Jensen for him to grab as Tipsy started to lift him up and away off the island. Jared’s words ringing bigger than life in his ears Jensen swore under his breath, “Oh, what the hell.” With one final snap of his licorice, Jensen leapt for Jared’s hand, grabbing it just in time as the tom clawed its way completely onto the island. Jared reeled Jensen up next to his chest, “Hang on,” he whispered in Jensen’s ear. “We aren’t done for yet.” Tipsy dropped them on the side of the pool as the tom roared in frustration. “Damn you, pussy! I’ll get you, just you wait and see!” “Oh Mark, honey, you say that to all the girls.” Turning twinkling blue eyes back to Jared and Jensen, Tipsy ordered, “Jump on my back, boys, I think we’ve outstayed our welcome.” Tipsy winked at the glowering tom and flopped down so they could climb on her back more easily. “What the heck, right?” Jared shrugged and smiled and helped give Jensen a boost up. Jared leapt up behind him and grabbed handfuls of Tipsy’s soft black fur just in time before the black and white cat took off. “Hang on!” she cried, which was all the warning they got.

 

: : :

Five harrowing minutes later, still alive, sort of, Jared and Jensen were staggering down off Tipsy’s back near the back door to their house. Jared was looking a little green while Jensen stuck to the basics and simply flopped down off Tipsy’s back, kissing the ground gratefully. He made a mental note that if he survived this he was swearing off catback riding for the rest of his days.

He reached out a paw and grasped Jared’s. If he was going to be eaten he could think of no one else's hand – or partial hand if Jared was eaten first – to be holding when he went down. He squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the end.

And waited….

And waited… maybe Tipsy was picking out flatwear?

Finally, long seconds later, he opened his eyes and exhaled.

Tipsy was just standing there looking at them both quizzically, and Jensen came to the conclusion that maybe, they really were going to live.

Regaining his feet and some of his dignity, Jensen brushed himself off and nodded at the cat. “Ummm I don’t know what to say, but thank you Tipsy.” Jensen grinned sheepishly, Jared joined him, nodding, “Yes, thank you, ma'am”.

“I gotta say though, mom always said to watch out for you.” Jensen confessed, his cheeks pinking.

“Oh heck, me and your mom go back a long way, two, three years at least. She was a great ball of fun. I was sorry to hear about her passing.” Tipsy nodded at Jensen, her blue eyes somber. Then she grinned suddenly, “I’m sure she said that just to keep you in line, that would be so like her. Believe me, Outside? I am the least of your worries. Take Mark back there, the old British expat from the embassy down the street, he’d have eaten you in a heartbeat if I hadn’t happened by.”

Jared leaned back against the brick of the house, his arms crossed, “So I’ve gotta ask, your timing saving us was suspiciously good. How did you just happen by, then?”

Tipsy's blue eyes twinkled. “I just happened to be on the other side of the fence when you two did some ‘explorin’ on the island, then Mark came by. I’ll admit it might have been to peek at some chipmunk-on-hamster action. I’ve never gotten a good look at the pair of you, even pressed up against the window. ”

Tipsy smirked when Jensen’s mouth fell open in shock. Jared outright chittered, folding over in helpless laughter.

“What can I say? I’m into interspecies interactions,” Tipsy purred knowingly.

Before Jensen could form a cohesive rebuttal, a pudgy hand was slapping at the glass of the screen door.

“Mommy, mommy wook, Jensthen and Mithter Tickles are back.”

“See ya later, boys.” Tipsy batted her lashes at them and disappeared up over the fence. Jared was still wiping tears of laughter out of his eyes as he pulled Jensen into his arms and gave him a long lingering kiss.

And there they were again, all those little stars.

Jared’s eyes were whirling shades of green when they reluctantly broke the kiss.

“Makes me think we need to invest in curtains,” Jensen grumbled, still snuggled close in Jared’s arms. He could hear Jared’s deep chuckles in his ear.

With near perfect timing, Annie’s hand grabbed them both up and brought them back Inside, brought them back home.

The word had never sounded so sweet.

 

The End (for now)

**Comments Immensely appreciated no matter when you read this story. ^^**

Fic writers work for comments and I'd like to at least make minimum wage : )


End file.
